Hyuga Yazuka
'Character First Name:' Yazuka 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' Guest_IRoyHarperI 'Nickname: (optional)' Yazzy. 'Age:' 15. 'Date of Birth:' 26/11/187 'Gender:' Male. 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian. 'Height:' '' 5'0'' 'Weight:' 93 lbs 'Blood Type' A''' '''Occupation: Ninja . 'Scars/Tattoos:' Yazuka has a long line against his left-eye after his Byakugan from his left eye was before extracted out. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship '''Status: Single. 'Personality: As Yazuka is an descedant of the Second Branch members and his father having died in the Great War; he feels emptiness and almost as a "outcast" in the Hyuga Clan; some members who are descedant of Main Branch members making fun out of him due to this. Yazuka normally is caring and adviseful; him and his little brother (Tetsuo) sharing an great Brother relationship that he is nearly overprotective over Tetsuo; willing to risk his own life for his little brother. Yazuka enjoys training and enjoys the company of other Genins. However, after the death of one of his closest friends, Nakara, Yazuka has matured alot and his personality has become more stern. Because of that, it made him fear death alot. '''Behaviour: Protective, Friendly ( at times.), Will of determination always with him. 'Nindo: (optiona)' " 'Never underestimate Yazuka Hyuga.." " Look, In the Ninja World we live in, Pain and resement is something which can be succumbed and quickly turn to Death. If we train hard and learn how to live through pain, we can avoid this. If we dont train hard.. we will be one of the victims of Death. Choose wisely." " Just watch! I'll be the Future Sannin my Sensei wants me to be! " The Hyuga clan is an great clan which I carry behind me.. Do not Underestimate us! " 'Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan: Hyuga Clan' Hyuga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Parents: Samato Hyuga and Kora Hyuga Siblings: Tetsuo Hyuga ( little brother) 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None. 'Element Two:' None. 'Weapon of choice:' Bo Staff 'Strengths' Exceptional Taijutsu. Exceptional Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu. 'Chakra color:' Blue. 'Weapon Inventory:' (Fill details: Reminder from Su-Kage: Uzumaki Athena)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces) x 6= 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces) x 6: = 9 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each) x 2 = 2 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces) x 3 = 9 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each) x 1 = 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each) ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces) x 1= 2 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' List the other weapons here: Hyuga sword : 5 x 1= 5 Leg Weights: 5 x 1 = 5 '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Destroying Smell Smoke Prison. - D Rank Taijutsu: * Tier I - Allows use of D rank: *Palm Bottom *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms *Gentle Fist Tier ll- Allow use of C-Rank: Eight Trigrams Revolving Palm C-Rank. *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Lion Combo * * Sha * Arha Bukijutsu Tier I - Allow use of D Rank Tier ll- Allow use of C rank Kenjutsu Tier l- Use of 1 Sword.- Allow Use of D-Rank. Tier ll- Allow Use of 2 Sword.- Allow Use of C-Rank. Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique - D Rank- (Supplementary.) 'Allies:' Amegakure. Teamates: Akatori Yamanaka and Yu Geikami. Sensei: Kagato Uzumaki. Friends: Yoadai Rinha, Kanashi Yuki, Lily Yuki, Meek Kaguya, Isamu Kaguya, Navi Kaguya, Shadow Haruno. (more to be listed.) Clanmates: Tetsuo Hyuga (brother.), Nosa Hyuga. 'Enemies:' ENEMIES: None so far. RIVALS: Takeshi Rinha (Former Rival.) Unaru Inuzuka. 'Background' Yazuka was born in 187 A.N. to the Hyuga Clan, which was one of the most Noble Clans in Konohagakure before it's destruction, know for their Kekkei Genkai and Taijutsu. EARLY LIFE: Yazuka was a very gentle child, having being told he never cried born and having a wide smile. He was always curious of the world and was eager to find out the purpose of " Living Life.". However, things went wrong. Yazuka hasn't met his father and when he asked his mother; she responded in a very cold manner. Yazuka then came to find out that his father was killed in the last Great War which ended Konoha and etc. Yazuka became angry to find this out,not the fact of just his deceased father but also how his ancestors are side branch members; which is why some of the hyuga clan started picking on his mother and him. Making them look like " Outcastts." This was something which Yazuka and his little brother, Tetsuo ( Who was born shortly after his father's death.) had to carry through. The fact that his side of the family are servants. At the age of 9, Yazuka and Tetsuo entered the Amegakure Shinobi Academy where Yazuka would have a few friends due to him having developed an shy behaviour. With this, some of the Academy Instructors doubted him at first he would make to even become an low-class Ninja which upsetted Yazuka the most. However, Yazuka trained himself at the 1st year with his mother where he would later on start excelling at Taijutsu Classes and always go back through what he has learned to read his books. Doing this, At the age of 12, Yazuka graduated, leaving behind his little brother Tetsuo. From this point, Yazuka started his work as a shinobi at the level of Genin. LIFE AS GENIN AND UPCOMING OF CHUUNIN EXAMS: When having became a Genin, Yazuka started his first training with Sensei Seiketsu Uzumaki, who was under Yazuka's guard until he could be placed in a Team. In his first training, Sensei Sei was asked to teach Yazuka the Gentle Fist, the fighting style and technique which Yazuka would later on learn. With this, Yazuka got to love Sensei Seiketsu alot but yet lack on Confidence which would have affected Yazuka's early stage as Genin. Later on, Yazuka would then ecounter in his first spar with Takeshi Rinha, the 17 year old Genin who enjoys heavily smoking. At first, Yazuka was confident he could beat Takeshi who he thought was a "Low-Life" but the match ended in a draw, knocking out Yazuka and Takeshi. With this, Yazuka was concluded into a major event. With the Approval of the Amekage, Yazuka was selected as a test subject by Sensei Kesin, who has taken special interest in Yazuka and wanted to make him stronger. Conviced by Sensei Kesin's words, Yazuka accepted the experiement and got his eye extracted out for a while replaced by Sensei Kesin's eye. Wearing it for a month or so, Yazuka spent some time with Sensei Kesin by having personal training at his cave, where he would become stronger and stronger by each bit. As he got his eye back, Yazuka had the power to expell and concetrate chakra easily, with no hard pressure. Doing this, Yazuka faced Takeshi once more and was doing well. However, it ended in a draw again which drove Yazuka and Takeshi to form a Rivalry. Later on, Sensei Seiketsu and Sensei Kesin went on a mission. With this, Yazuka lacked in his skills a bit and was worried if they were dead. However, he hoped for the best that everything will be okay. 2 months later, the worst came. Yazuka found out that Sensei Seiketsu was killed and that Sensei Kesin couldnt be found, classifing him as a missing-nin. This brought Yazuka to grief and train harder in the honor of them. His personality also darkened but he found help from Kanashi Yuki, an chuunin from Amegakure who he looked up too as a role model, even though she can act boyish. After this, Yazuka was placed into Team One with Akatori Yamanaka and Yu Geikami, where he went on to have a good relationship with both of them. Yazuka looked up too Akatori as she was older and really strong and also look at Yu's smartness and strategic movements. However, Yazuka could never understand his Jounin. He did not really bond with the former Jounin of Team One and after her departure, Yazuka was upset and glad so Team One could get a better Jounin. Later, Yazuka's new jounin became Kagato Uzumaki, the Amekage. Yazuka and his teamates became very excited but he was made aware that his new jounin would toughen things up and put them through hell. Scaring Yazuka, this would lead him miss some of training. However, Sensei Ryusei Uchiha and Sensei Hiroshi Senju, trained him with personally and Yazuka learned that going through hell is the stages of being molded into a great Shinobi and if a ninja cant respect that, he has no right to be called a Ninja of the hidden rain. Due to this, Yazuka became more toughened up and learned also of winning and losing. Due to this, Yazuka tremendously improved and was beating Genins, even 1 chuunin where he used the first time Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms perfectly. With Yazuka coming back from his latest injury after his first loss, Yazuka took on personal training with Kagato Sensei to improve his speed and stamina. He has also been training with his mother and brother to improve his taijutsu. He was doing this all for Chuunin Exams coming up in 2 weeks. Yazuka is now still training in order to achieve the position of becoming Legendary Sannin and become the Hyuga Clan's new Leader as he was told that he would become the new leader of the Hyuga Clan. As Chunin Exams came, Yazuka was ready and set more then ever. However, as his turn was up, Yazuka was the first Ame to be fighting an Kiri. It was a intense fight but Yazuka kept dodging and dint go for a fatal hit as he should have. With this, Yazuka became exhausted as he was running out of chakra and lost the battle. Yazuka was bummed, he felt he let everyone down. However, Kagato-Sensei encouraged him to train even harder to learn from his mistakes which Yazuka listened too. So as Chunin Exams came to an end, Yazuka promised himself to train to become the most powerful Genin in Amegakure. No matter what. 1 YEAR LATER AND TRAINING CONTINUES: As a year passed by, Yazuka resumed back to training now being the age of 14, The Oldest Genin Male in Amegakure and possibly currently the strongest, being almost at equal level with Tetsuo. However as he was training, tragedy would have strucked Yazuka as Yazuka lost one of his closest friends which was Nakara. It was a still shock to him as a beautiful and charismatic girl like her could end her life. Due to this, Yazuka felt the need to mature alot and face reality that if he does not train, he could just end up being like nakara. So now, Yazuka has developed somewhat of a dark personality. He still remains the same, but if Yazuka does not know a person, his behaviour changes dramatically around them. After his days of mourning, Yazuka became more matured and wise realising that the only way to get to the top was to become more powerful which would make Yazuka more serious in his training then before. Beside, he was potential of the next Hyuga Clan Leader and Sannin. However, Yazuka then met a challenge. Unaru Inuzuka his name was; the old flame of Nakara who Yazuka envied with great passion and blamed the death of Nakara to him. It was only then they both argued and swore to battle eachother when the right-day is set for them which many Genins are awaiting to see the showdown. As few weeks went away and Yazuka now having calmed down, he came to spar against Reika Yuki, where he instantly fell in love as he brought her to the hospital. After having gone to their first date, their relationship bonded rather quickly, leaving the mind of Nakara fading away and replaced by his love; Reika. As training, Yazuka came to find shocking news: His very own rival strangled Reika in an attempt to kill her. With this, it angered Yazuka more then ever and as he was going to confront Reika; he heard she was gone to a mission outside Amegakure which worried Yazuka even more but his anger has not gone yet. It was only then, Yazuka started to train more hard as he recently learned the arts of Genjutsu and use plain Taijutsu. After weeks of not hearing about Reika; he was unsure if she was okay but his motivation for revenge against Unaru Inuzuka was still alive as his monster side of him was yet to be released. The Hyuga at this very day is training not just for Chunin Exams but also to fight against his rival which they both promised their showdown would decide everything.. which is very near.. As Yazuka kept training, he was later assigned on a mission which surprised him which left hm to his absence. Many Ninjas came too the conclusion that Yazuka was not returning. However, Yazuka was training intensively his taijutsu and unlocking the wind element which was rare in a Hyuga and if he does this he would be the first Hyuga to unlock a nature element. With this, Yazuka came back too the main streets with a new purpose: to restore the legacy behind his Clan and his Clan's homeland. On his 15th birthday, he wanted to see if his girlfriend was still in Amegakure but it turned out she was not present which left him heart broken, leading him to end the relationship. Now Yazuka is back, trying to find his new love and become the greatest Hyuga Clansman in the History and reach Sannin. 'Roleplaying Library:' Yuzuka Special training day 3/24/14 Seiketsu and Yazuka Gentle Fist Training 2/6/14 Takeshi vs Yazuka, First Spar The First Cut, Medicine Man or Monster Ingredient Searching-Nakara and Yazuka Jutsu Pending List: Body Flicker Technique - D Rank. Water Needle- C rank. Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms- C rank. Bukijutsu Tier ll - Allow Use of C-Rank. Taijutsu Advanced Tier- Allow Use of B-Rank. Destroying Smell Smoke Prison. Kenjutsu Tier l - Use of 1 Sword- D rank Flying Swallow- B-Rank. Arhat Fist- C-Rank. Lion Combo- ?? Eight Trigrams Moutain Crusher.- B rank. Eight Trigrams One hundred Twenty Eight Palms.- B rank. Eight Trigrams Vacumm Wall Palm.- B rank. Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm.- B rank. Bolting Blossom.-?? Chakra Blade: Straight Line.-?? Kenjutsu Tier ll- Allow Use of 2 Swords- C rank. Advanced Taijutsu- Allow Use of B- Rank. Superior Taijutsu.- Allow Use of A-Rank. Advanced Bukijutsu.- Allow Use of B-Rank. Advanced Kenjutsu- Allow Use of 3 Swords.- B rank. Superior Kenjutsu.- Allow Use of 4 Swords.- A rank. Legendary Taijutsu.- Allow Use of S Rank. Medical Tier l- Allow Use of D rank. Medical Tier ll.- Allow Use of C-Rank. 'Approved by:' Kagato